ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Uzumaki Miku
'Character First Name' Miku 'Character Last Name' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username' Peg 'Nickname' "Konoha's Crismon Rose" 'Age' 20 'Date of Birth' 04/20 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konoha 'Height' 6''' 'Weight' 140 lbs 'Blood Type' B- 'Occupation' Kunoichi 'Scars/Tattoos' Scars: Bite marks covered both her arms due to Healing Bite technique. Tattoos: Tribal-dragon tattooo on her stomach. 'Affiliation' Hidden Leaf Village 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Miku appears to be happy most of the time, a cigarette dangling form her red lips. Her mood alters very easily and she becomes violent when provoked, thus others are intimidated by her. She is very protective of young ones, and is very motherly. 'Behaviour' Miku had always been a troublesome kunoichi ever since she was little. She loves to be challenged, and strives for the best. She has an addiction to cigarettes and punching people that irritate her. 'Nindo ' "I bet you this will be over by the time this cigarette is finished." "Ya dig?" 'Summoning' Bees 'Favored Summoning' Bazzu The biggest, furriest bees of all. He has a French-style mustache, a tophat, and uses proper manners and etiquette. Often (accidentally) says "bzz" in the middle of his sentences, which he apologizes deeply for. Together with Miku, they make their attacks combine, bonding them together. If he is good, Miku pets his favorite spot of all: the top of his head. When he is overly emotional, he accidentally splurges honey from his mouth, which he apologizes and gets embarrassed about. His attacks include: vomitting honey from his mouth, trapping the enemy in their place, and making a honeycomb/ember-like trap from that honey. Once they are in that trap, the enemy is unable to move and is near impossible to break free of. Bizi A tiny, young, female bee dear to her, easily recognizable by the black heart design on the back of the bright yellow furry exterior that covered the adorable insect. She is often seen around Miku, encouraging her with learning new jutsu and pushing her to do her best. 'Bloodline/Clan' The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. 'Ninja Class' Sannin 'Element One' Earth 'Element Two' Fire 'Advanced Nature' Lava Release (熔遁; 溶遁, Yōton; Viz "Corrosion Style" or "Lava Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines fire and earth-based chakra to create lava and related substances that can serve multi-faceted purposes. 'Weapon of Choice' N/A 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Crimson red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 25 (25) Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 5 (15) Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 6 (20) Total: 70 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu ___________________________________________________________________ S-Rank Mind's Eye of the Kagura ___________________________________________________________________ A-Rank Bringer of Darkness Technique Heal Bite Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique ___________________________________________________________________ B-Rank Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape Lava Release: Lava Globs Lava Release: Rubber Ball ___________________________________________________________________ C-Rank Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet ___________________________________________________________________ D-Rank Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Earth Release: Earth Flow River 'Allies' N/A 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Miku was born and raised as a single child in a loving Uzumaki household. She had progressed through the shinobi ranks until Sannin with ease, always making sure she gave it her all in everything she did. 'Roleplaying Library' Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Yondaime